


dangerous thoughts

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison can’t get Derek out of her mind. Post season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dangerous thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> For Abby. There isn't enough of this pairing in the world. Here, have a fic.

Sometimes Allison catches herself thinking dangerous thoughts. They’re not thoughts of blood and carnage and revenge. No, not anymore. These new thoughts are much more dangerous. Allison would give them up for a thousand screaming dreams of that monster lurking just beneath the surface of her skin.

Because these thoughts are more unhealthy than the ones of blood and carnage and revenge.

They’re unnatural.

He killed her mother.

_He killed her mother._

So why can’t she get Derek Hale out of her mind? He’s caught in the confines of her skull and, try as she might, she cannot find a way to release him from the traps that keep him caged there. He’s trapped and he’s drawing her eyes to places they should never go.

His lips.

They promise nothing. Not pleasure, not hate, not even a simple smile. They’re void of feeling. Void of everything.

Yet she longs for them.

She needs to get him out of her head. Now, before it’s too late. She needs to get her head on straight. She needs to mourn her mother and win favours with her distant relatives and, somehow, if she survives this latest territory war, go onto survive her coming trip to France, which is to test her skills as a hunter. He needs to leave her mind. She has to get him out.

She has to.

She has to.

_She has to._

“Allison?” Lydia’s voice. A little sharp, most definitely impatient, and Allison glances up.

Derek is looking at her. His brow is furrowed and his lips… They’re promising something.

Confusion.

Allison fights the urge to scowl. Of course, his lips offer what his brow as already stated. It’s cruel.

But everything about Derek is cruel, even when he doesn't mean to be. And Allison likes to think he doesn't mean to be. Not all the time at least.

She should shoot him through the heart. A silver arrow, just to be ironic. Right there. Right there and through the heart.

Lydia sighs. “I think we've lost her again. Carry her will you?”

Every muscle, every bone, every breath in Allison’s body is shot through with electricity. She wants to be touched by those hands. Hands that should be rough but she’s never seen a single callous on them for as long as she has known him. Not one.

His hands are lies.

She has to stop thinking about him.

She has to get her head on straight.

“Lydia, come on!” Scott shouts from the Jeep. There’s a laugh in his voice that accompanies his impatience. “Get your cute little ass over here!”

It should hurt her that her ex is dating her best friend.

But her every thought is of Derek.

Derek.

Derek.

Obsession really isn't a good colour on her.

An arm slips around her waist and without needing to look she knows it’s him. She looks anyway. Of course, she does. And he’s close. So close. So very close. And his other arm is slipping behind her knees. He braces his own and then he’s lifting her up, up, up from the dusty earth and into his disgusting arms.

She hates him.

She hates him. She hates him. She hates him.

But she doesn't. Not at all. And her mother’s gravestone said nothing to her confession and Kate’s said even less. Maybe it’s a cycle. Maybe she’s doomed to care for murderers.

Her mother.

Her aunt.

Derek.

Not that she loves him. It’s only an obsession.

Which is a lie.

Of course, it’s a lie.

She loves him. She loves him. She loves him. For no good reason. He has a heart of ice that melts only to show filth and the absence of compassion. He twisted Scott’s mind when he’d needed someone to lean on. He manipulated three unsuspecting teenagers into a lifestyle they were not prepared for. He broke Isaac’s arm. He got Erica killed. He’s killed people.

He’s awful.

Disgusting.

“Are you cold?”

Allison starts, blinking away her thoughts to look up and into him. He’s looking down at her with a murderer’s hidden eyes and there’s something about his brow, something about his lips. She would say it’s concern if she believed such a thing possible.

Derek turns away from her. “Stiles, turn the heater on!”

“Aw, come on, man! I don’t have the budget for this!”

“At least you have a budget,” Scott laughs.

Derek carries Allison to the car and she hates every second of it.

Which is a lie.

Perhaps she should start there. Maybe admitting the truth, at least to herself, will help her through this obsession. It should, shouldn't it?

She needs it too.

Because she loves him.

Loves him.

Loves him.

Always him.


End file.
